Of Pirates And Annoying Brothers
by DoctorWhoAndTorchwoodMad
Summary: John learns why Sherlock wanted to be a pirate and why he doesn't any longer; sort of.


Sometimes the silence that erupted through the flat the ex-army doctor shared with the annoying though very clever consulting detective was enough to make John bored himself, though he would not be like sherlock and shoot walls. So far he'd amused himself with finding something remotely interesting to read in the paper, though most of the articles were more than a little dull; he blamed Sherlock, the mad had him so used to running around that sitting still and in silence didn't seem all that normal. A case had not long been solved, though Sherlock still seemed deep within his mind palace, most likely mentally checking over everything, though he doubted there was much need considering he was only wrong less than a handful of times, making sure seemed to be the safer option.

A thought had occurred to him, a question he'd wanted to ask though it was a bit of an odd one and he doubted hed actually get a response from the detective that did not consist of a groan or him flipping to turn his back on him. Still, it was worth a try. As if sensing an upcoming question, Sherlock's eyes snapped open and moved to rest on John "your thoughts are distracting" he stated simply. John chuckled and folded up the paper, placing it down on the table in the center of the room "Can I ask you something?" he asked simply "You just did but you may ask yet another question, yes" he answered simply, his tone sounding as bored as it always did when he did not have a case. John rolled his eyes, trust Sherlock to point that out, he simply nodded and shifted slightly "I've heard you wanted to be a pirate" he stated simply "Why a pirate?" he soon asked.

Sherlock seemed to groan and roll his eyes "Mycroft" he mused out loud in annoyance, he knew it'd be him, it had to be considering he was the only person that knew that John had also spoken with, there had been a time his elder brother had promised not to tell anyone else, though they were both young then and he supposed he could not expect any less of him. He didn't like the question, nor did he like people knowing, it was such a childish and almost normal thing for someone like him to be interested in, though all the same he had loved the idea, even if it was only for a while. "Why do you want to know?" he quizzed, scanning John's features to find the answer "Well, it's interesting and it'd mean I knew something more about you. Friends usually do tell each other stupid things anyway" he answered and shrugged. Sherlock decided he was telling the truth and his lips curved briefly into an almost smile.

After only a short while of thinking, though enough of a time in which he was sure John was about ready to apologize and tell him it didn't matter, he opted to answer, it could do no real harm and he'd make John swear not to say a word to anyone else, though he doubted he had to. "I liked running around with Mycroft and hitting him with a fake sword, plus I liked the idea of going after the bad pirates and taking away their treasure,. That, and I'd always be going somewhere new" he explained. John couldn't help but chuckle, trust Sherlock to like hitting his brother, though he was slightly surprised to hear he liked playing a game with him, considering how at odds they were now, one would not have guessed they would have been so close. "Ah so you wanted to be a good pirate then?" he asked, though he wondered if there was such a thing, Sherlock seemed to grin and nod slightly and his friend could swear he saw a certain kind of innocence in his eyes, it only warmed his heart and made him smile fondly.

"What happened then, why are you not you a pirate?" John teases, a small smirk tugging onto his features, Sherlock got the joking side of that question and laughed in amusement "I never held interests for very long" he answered simply, his friend seemed to scan him, he doubted that was it, though it did sound like sherlock it just seemed so odd to him, if Sherlock had indeed wanted to be a irate half as much as the joy that was hidden in his eyes when he talked about it suggested. "How come you and Mycroft are against each other now?" he asked curiously. Sherlock simply allowed him a smile that said 'nice try' and gave a shake of his head "Don't want to talk about it" he answered simply. His blogger knew when to back off, if he pushed him he'd never want to talk about it, maybe if he didn't then someday he might "Alright, so then tell me, really why you changed your mind about being a pirate" he stated.

Sherlock could not help but be a little proud of John for knowing there was more to him stopping the whole pirate thing than he let on and he was also grateful that he knew when to back off. "I got a bit smarter and realized it was but a foolish dream of a child. That and many a thing made me consider what I could do with such a brain, I think you can gather what I picked" he stated simply "It's a bit of a shame, I think you'd have made a good pirate" he answered and grinned causing Sherlock to chuckle. Now the detective could sense that things would die down again and get quiet and though he'd not say it out loud, he was quite enjoying the time with John without a case in their way "Movie?" he asked simply, and frowned quickly at his friends' rather stunned look, of course he never really wanted to watch them and it took coaxing him to get him to sit down with him and watch something.

"You haven't answered" Sherlock stated simply and the other male shook himself from his thoughts, flashing him a small smile "Considering there's nothing else to do I don't see why not" he answered simply "You were shocked" the other male stated, though he shifted to his feet and grasped a movie both had watched once before and both of them had liked it too, though they'd been torn away from it half way through. "You don't usually like sitting and watching something with me and you never suggest it" he answered simply "I like it, I just have other things to entertain myself with" he answered simply, returning to him and handing him the box, John was closer to the machine, smiling at the answer he had heard, he would be sure to remember it, he had no doubt that Sherlock might deny saying it sometime. He fed the machine the disc and returned to settle on the couch where Sherlock happily joined him.

John could not help but smirk, of course there were pirates in it "You still like the idea of pirates" he mused, though his tone was questioning too, sherlock seemed to nuzzle his face away into John's chest, a small blush moving onto his features, tugging an amused chuckle from John's lips "You'll miss the movie" he stated simply, brushing a few strands of Sherlock's hair out of the way so he could find his face flashing Sherlock a smile when he found his eyes, and despite himself he grinned back brightly, turning his gaze towards the screen, though he remained settled against John's chest "Comfy" he mused simply causing another amused laugh to move John's lips "I'm glad I can prove to be a good pillow" he answered simply, of course he didn't mind, he quite liked the proximity between them and he'd happily sit there with him long after the movie, if Sherlock didn't run off like a shot as soon as it was over.


End file.
